


Photographs

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Lust, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Smut, Sweet, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Vince held onto a little memento from the Zooniverse days.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching Killeroo and stopped less than halfway through to write this lil fic. nobody wanted it but I did it anyway lmao. I really hope you all enjoy it!! <3
> 
> p.s I'm gonna start writing longer stuff, I swear. even if it kills me x

_’...I know it's ridiculous. The man's insane, I'm not doing it... thing is he's got pictures of me naked.’_

_’What-'_

_’Which he said he's gonna put up around the zoo if I don't fight. You know, I'm not bothered, I've got nothing to be ashamed of but... it's just slightly embarrassing.’_

_’So what? People see pictures of naked people all the time. It's not really gonna make any... Oh, Christ!'_

_’What's the matter?’_

_’What's that?!'_

_’Everyone's got that, haven't they?'_

_’No, that business there!’_

_’That's just normal, isn't it?'_

_’You're a freak!'_

☼☼☼☼

With Howard away at jazz club and Naboo and Bollo off on some 'shaman business', Vince was all alone. It was a rarity considering Howard never left the flat, only for his monthly meetings with Horace, so he certainly wasn't going to squander it.

He raced to grab the photos he kept hidden away beneath his bed, enclosed within a brown envelope. It was as if they burned in his hands, electric shooting up and throughout his body. 

He knew it was wrong. He knew he should never have stolen them from in between a pile of Howard's books and keep them for himself, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. 

Resting his back against the headboard, he opened the seal that was far past sticking, peering inside just like the first time. His heart pounded in his chest. 

Pulling the photos out, he saw the oh-so-familiar sight of his best friend. The knot in his stomach tightened as the guilt set in; he'd never be able to forgive himself and yet, he surrendered to his desire every single time.

He rubbed himself through his boxers, feeling himself becoming hard. The photos never failed to awaken the deep hunger within him.

Vince could only imagine how Fossil came into possession of such lewd images of Howard, along with how Howard must have felt when Fossil first presented them to him. The sick and twisted part of Vince would always be grateful. 

Howard, completely naked and incredibly hard, was sitting on the couch in their hut at the Zooniverse in the first photo. The second and third were similar. It looked as though whoever took them - whether it was Fossil or someone he'd got to do his dirty work - had been peeping through the hut window. 

The fourth had always been Vince's favourite, the photo that regularly made him come. Howard was stroking his cock, his head resting on the back of the couch. There was a look of ecstasy in his face.

Tugging his underwear down his thighs, he spat into his hand and immediately started stroking his cock with slow and sensual strides, precum mixing with saliva. 

'Oh...' he whispered, a shudder running through him.

Howard wouldn't want this, he thought. He wouldn't want anyone seeing the photos, nevermind having his best friend wanking over them. So his chest was a little unusual, Vince only made a show of being disgusted to hide the arousal bubbling underneath, he didn't see what the big deal was. Howard was beautiful. 

He wanted him, more than he'd ever wanted anyone before. He yearned to have his hands, or better yet, his soft lips and hot tongue wrapped around his cock. 

But Howard couldn't see it, no matter how much Vince tried. He was too blind to see how much Vince adored him, always fawning over women who didn't care about him in the slightest. 

Vince pushed those thoughts out of his head, focusing on Howard's fingers gripping onto the couch in the photo. He imagined Howard taking him, forceful and without mercy and he whimpered, the idea making his stomach to do somersaults endlessly. 

'H-Howard, please,' he panted, jerking his cock with a quickening pace, the room becoming more heated with each passing second. 'Please, f-fuck.'

He told himself it was Howard getting him off, observing him, calling him pretty names and massaging his thighs, wanting him to come all over himself. 

Whimper after whimper, Vince couldn't get enough. He wanted it to last, to imagine such a deep pleasure at the hands of Howard for eternity, but he desperately needed release, and Howard would be home soon. 

The thought allowed him to ponder upon the idea of Howard walking in on him while he got himself off, and he swiftly decided he relished the idea. He merely wanted Howard to see him in the same way, to feel that weightlessness in the pit of his stomach whenever they were near each other. 

Howard. Howard. Howard. His brain consisted of nothing but Howard. His wrist movements became sloppy as the pleasure increased, feeling himself on the brink.

'Mm. Howard, don't stop,' he whispered, milking his cock as precum helped to keep it slick. 'Almost- uh, almost there...'

The photos sat next to him, catching his eyes every few seconds until it all became too much, his stomach tightening. 

'Oh- fuck,' he moaned, his head hitting the headboard. 'I'm-'

'Vince?' the faintest of voices called out.

'Oh- Howard,' Vince gasped, his cock twitching as he shot his load against his stomach, white-hot flashes coursing through his cock as he continued to stroke himself. 'F-fuck.' 

With no time to let the effect of his orgasm wear off, he scrambled off the bed. His legs trembled like jelly as he yanked his boxers up and threw on his drainpipes. He was sure he'd ripped the photos with the amount of force he used to ram them back into the envelope. He couldn't worry about it, not yet. 

'H-Howard?' Vince shouted, his voice shaking. 'How was jazz club?' 

'Oh, you missed out big time tonight, little man. Never seen one like it,' Howard said. 'One of the best yet.' 

Vince took a minute to catch his breath and backcomb his hair in the mirror before leaving the bedroom, seeing Howard stood near the couch. The familiar feather-like feeling of his body hitting him with each step.


End file.
